Our Letters,They Dont Mean anything do they?
by JoriForever
Summary: Jade Falls in Love with Tori and Writes her a Letter telling her How She Feels. But Will Tori Feel The Same Way? Little Bit Of Catrina Cat and Trina But Mostly Jori!
1. Chapter 1

**This is Written in Jade's Perspective,Sorry If its a Bit Confusing,If You Get Confused Tell Me and I'll tell you What Happened.**

**If you See Mistakes Please Let me Know (i Cant spell Very well)**

**Disclaimers Note:I Do Not Own the Characters From Victorious**

Here she comes,With Her Long Brown hair and Her Chocolate-Like eyes,Slowly Seducing me,Ive gone tingly she Looked so Freaking Beautifu-Woah Jade Stop that! You Cant think about Tori that Way Your supposed to Hate her. OMG. I Think im in love with Tori Vega. No wait-I AM in love with Tori Vega.

She Came Over and Glanced in my Direction And Said Hi to All The Others with a Big Grin on her Face As Usual 'Hey Tori!' Cat Shouted in my ear almost Deafening me as She ran up to Tori and Gave her a Hug. 'Yeah Hi Tori' Everyone Else Mumbled in the Same Way they Normal Did. Tori Looked at Me 'Vega.' I Said Nodding at Her. 'Jade.' She said Nodding Back at me worriedly as she Normally did.

She Thought I was gonna do something to 's Always why she Looked at Me Worriedly. I Sighed Loudly so Loud That Everyone (Cat, Robbie and His Stupid Puppet, Beck, Tori and Andre) Turned Around at Stared at Me. 'What!?' I Shouted,  
Everyone Mumbled a Simple 'Nothing' Or 'Dunno' And Hurried off before I had the chance to Shout at them Even More. That Left me and Tori. She Still Looked at me With a Worried Look "For Fucks Sake Vega,Im Not Gonna Kill you." The Next bit I whispered in her ear."Though that Seems Like a Pretty Tempting Idea.." I Didn't Mean it Of Course.I Loved Her For crying out Loud.

She Just Stared at me, Not So Worried this Time Though, I Winked at Her Than Stalked off In The Opposite Direction Towards My History Class.

I Was So Bored! I Wasn't even Listening to what Mr Jones was Saying. I Was too busy Thinking about Tori and Whether or now I should tell her How I feel. Will She Feel The Same Way? What If she Tells Everyone what I say to her? What if She Thinks im Joking? Why Do I Love Vega Of all People? Did She Hate Me For being such a Gank To Her Before? So Many questions were buzzing around my mind.

I Suddenly had an idea,What If I Write her a Note and Out it in her Locker? That Was a Brilliant Idea! I ripped a bit of paper out of My History Book and Slowly Wrote her a note,Thinking of what to write on the next line,I Finally wrote:

_Tori,_

_I don't Know how To Say This but… I'm in love with you, you probably wont believe me because ive been such a gank to you since you got here but its true tori,I Know that I Didn't exactly give you an easy start to Hollywood arts but its because I was jealous of you Vega._  
_You Are Just so…Beautiful and Perfect,When I was Mean to You, You Just Get On with your life You Act like you don't care,You've always Helped me Vega,You Have a Heart Of Gold. No Matter How Much Of a Gank I was to you Before,You were the only one who cared,Who was there for me,who helped._  
_Tori, I know you probably wont feel the same way because ive been such a fucking bitch to you But I don't care anymore I just want you to know how I feel. im not joking about this your around me I just get this tingly feeling inside and I Feel Amazing! Im Not into any of this Soppy Stuff but i Just Needed To Tell You How I feel About you,The Feeling wont go away and it probably never and You Will Never Happen Tori. But i just want you to know:_

_Tori Vega,I Love You._

_Love Jade. X_

As The Bell Rang For science I slowly gathered my stuff and walked out the class room as Mr Jones called me over,With a Grunt I Walked Back into the room and stood by his Desk.

"Ms West,You Did not listen to one word I said this Lesson did you?" That wasn't true actually So He can shove that up his ass.

"Actually 'Mr Jones'" I said In my Irratating tone "I Heard A Few Sentances here and there."  
"Name 2"  
"Well Paul." That was his Name "The Battle Of Hastings started in 1066" I Mocked in a Gruff Voice "Can Anyone Tell me the Name of the Man That Won the 1066 Battle? Exactly old man. See ya!"

He Looked Shocked as I walked out of the Class room with a grin on my face,I Was Five minutes late. Good. As I walked past Vega's Locker I Slipped The Note Inside and Was Just about to Walk off To My Next class When I Heard Tori and Cat Walking round the corner...


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Written in Jade's Perspective,Sorry If its a Bit Confusing,If You Get Confused Tell Me and I'll tell you What Happened.**

**If you See Mistakes Please Let me Know (i Cant spell Very well)**

**Disclaimers Note:I Do Not Own the Characters From Victorious**

**Also,Thanks For The Follows,Favourites and Reviews! Some Words in this Chapter are Not Spelt Very Well As Like i said Last Time i Can't Spell! **

**I Will Try to write Every Other Day But If i Dont Then im Sorry,If i dont write every other day Then The Next Chapter will be Up in A Few Days After the Last One.**

I ran round the other corner and hid before they saw God. Tori Looked More Beautiful then the Last Time I Saw Did I really just say That? Oh Well Who Gives a Fuck its only My Thoughts,But Seriously Did I really just say that About Vega?"Anyway Tori" I Heard Cat Say Interuppting my thoughts "I have to get to class now,I Have Miss Green and Shes soo Mean!" Cat Said in a moany voice As She walked off She Shouted Back 'Bye Tori' or something like that.I Looked at My Watch,I Was 14 minutes late now! No Point going to science as I glanced up, Tori was Walking up to Her Shit! She Was Gonna Open it! What if She saw me!? What will she say!? Oh No! I wish I never wrote that Stupid fucking Letter.

As She Opened her Locker My Note Fell Looked at in it astonishment before picking it up 10 seconds later,She Slowly Unfolded it and Her Eyes Began Scanning across the the Words I Had Carefully wrote about a Hour Before. After she had Finished She looked around to make sure no one was there and She Squeled! She Sounded like a baby flipping pig. Then Slowly She Whispered "Jade Loves me? Oh My God! Jade Loves me!" She Had the Biggest Smile on her Face Ever! I Felt so Amazing!

Then I didn't the stupidest thing ever,I pushed over the bin accidently I Pressed my self as close to the wall as I could hoping she wouldn't see me and as the bin crashed to the floor tori Came round the Corner and Stared at me Then She Said In a Slightly Whispery Voice "Jade?What Are you Doing here?"

"Not Going to You Doing here Vega?" I Realised I was Still Pressed up to The wall and Then I Pulled my self away and stood opposite Tori.

"Me Neither" I Just stared at Her,Open Mouthed? Tori Vega? Skipping class? Wow that is Different!

"My Names Tori Vega,And I Skip Class To Look Like a Bad Ass" I Said In The Accent I always Mocked her in" I Suddenly realised I was getting closer to her,But I Felt Secure.

"I Do Not Talk Like Th-" I Put a finger on her lips To Stop Her From Saying anything I took it away.

"Vega,Follow me.

"Why Where are yo-"

"Just Shut Up and Follow me" I Grabbed her Wrist and Pulled Her Outside,There was No One There and I Pulled her out of the Parking Lot and Across the Road To A Tree. '_My Tree'_

__ "Climb Vega" I Said as We Stood at the Bottom of the looked at me,then at the tree then at me again.

"Just Do it." I Said Rolling my eyes.

She Couldn't get onto the Tree at First So I Grabbed her By The Waist And Lifted her onto the first branch.I Felt tingly inside again. She Climbed up the Tree and I Followed Her I was thinking about how Awkward this would be. Tori. Me. I Love Her. I Don't Know if she Loves me. She Climbed up Until She Could Go No Further then I Climbed over and Sat on My Branch.

"Umm..Jade? Where can I sit?" Tori Asked,She Looked Nervous,I Think she was scared.

"Just Sit Here" I Said Moving along my branch a bit So She could sit down next to me. She Climbed over and Sat Down,Our Legs Dangling.

I Decided to Make Conversation.

"I Used To Come Here When I Was Angry Or Upset Or Confused About things.I Always Came here To Think things through,It was The Only Place I could think."

Vega Was Always Listens,No Matter How busy she was She Always was Writing,I Don't Know What Though. It Had Been 30 Mins Into The Lesson, and 26 Awkward Minutes With 30 To Go. I Was Just Staring at Her,She was so was an Awkward Silence for Nearly Ten Minutes.I Counted on my watch.. Another 10 Minutes Went By And I Found that her Head was On My Shoulder. I Didn't mind.I Didn't mind at all,Infact it felt good,Really good!

"Jade?" She Broke The Silence "Will We Get In Trouble For Skipping class?" She has Obviously never skipped Class Before.

I was Just about to Speak when she suddenly slipped,I Put my arms Round her tightly to stop her from Falling. I Lifted her back onto the branch.

"Thanks Jade"

"Anytime Vega" I Found myself looking into her eyes and she was looking into mine too The Gap Between us Finally Closed Until there was about 2cm between us. I Felt so Right,I was Just about to Kiss The Girl I Loved.

Suddenly a Lawnmower started up and I Drew away From Tori,She Looked Dissapointed. I Felt bad,Really bad.

"I think we should start Heading back to School now"I Said Climbing down the tree with Tori Behind

"Yeah..School." She Paused For 2 Minutes as She Concentrated on Climbing down The tree "Jade?"

"Yes Vega?" I Sighed

"Why Didn't you Kiss Me?" She Asked a Question that I did Not and I repeat did not want to answer!

"I Don't know what your talking about Vega" I Jumped off the tree and Vega Just Stood there on the last Branch Looking Terrified.

"Here,Take My Hands" I Put My Hands Out But she Stayed frozen to her spot not moving at Looked into My Eyes,She didn't look as if she Trusted me.

"You Can Trust Me Tori."

She took My Hands and I Slowly Helped her down When she got down I put my arms around her and Pulled her into a hug,"Told you that you could trust me" I Whispered in her ear As We Hugged it felt magical,I mean I had never felt this way with Beck,It had always Been Different but with Tori Everything Changed Whenever I was with her I always Had that Weird Tingly Feeling,And it feels amazing. Tori Pulled away From Our Hug and Started heading towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Written in Jade's Perspective,Sorry If its a Bit Confusing,If You Get Confused Tell Me and I'll tell you What Happened.**

**If you See Mistakes Please Let me Know (i Cant spell Very well)**

**Disclaimers Note:I Do Not Own the Characters From Victorious**

**Also,Thanks For The Follows,Favourites and Reviews! Some Words in this Chapter are Not Spelt Very Well As Like i said Last Time i Can't Spell!**

**I Will Try to write Every Other Day But If i Dont Then im Sorry,If i dont write every other day Then The Next Chapter will be Up in A Few Days After the Last One.**

**Decided to Write Two Parts Today,Review it and Tell me what you think/Wheather it should be longer/Better Though the Chapters will Get Longer i Promise.**

The Moment Tori turned her back I kicked the tree So Hard it hurt. I Felt Angry ,for trying to kiss her,Like she'd Kiss me! Tori was A Perfect Girl,She wasn't a Lesbian,And She would never,Never Go Out with me Even if she was.I Started walking after Tori and we walked side by side without saying a word Until we got to the gate,I Stopped And Grabbed her wrist forcing her to stop to "Right Vega,This Did Not Happen Okay? None Of it. The Tree,The Hug, 't breath a word to anybody I'll get sikowitz to cover for us if anyone wont get in trouble I promise" as I said the last few words I smiled

"Okay Jade.." She Sighed,She Had a look of dissapointment on her face,She Turned around and Wondered off,I Have a feeling she only skipped last period so I wouldn't be lonely But to be honest I would rather she hadn't come. And I still haven't figured out what she was writing,I was 100% Sure she Wouldn't write back to me,Though she hadn't said one word about the Letter at all. Maybe she did write back,Maybe that's where she wondered off to. To put it in my locker.

As Soon as I Realised that she Might of put a note in my locker I Started to run there,I Had 7 Minutes before the bell so I had to hurry, But Where did Vega Dissapear to? There was 7 Minutes left till Next Period,Maybe She Went to The Janitors Closet Or The Black Box Well Vega Was Vega And it looked like she had things to do.

I Suddenly Approached My Locker, I Did the combination in a rush Failing the first time but succeeding on the second and It opened,Sure enough A Piece of Paper Fell Out of My Locker and Gracefully onto the floor.I picked it up and Ran to the closest Bathroom to Read It. I Ran into a Stall,Locked the door,Put the lid down on the toilet seat and Sat on it.I Opened the letter in such a rush I got a paper cut,It hurt but I didn't care,I Had to Know what tori Wrote! I Opened the Letter and It Read:

_Jade,_

_Your not even Joking about this are you? I Can see it in your eyes. Your Sat Next To Me right now and I can see it,But why? Why do you love me Jade? I Always Thought you Hated Me. Jade…I Like you Okay? As in Like Like. But I Don't Get it,You were Always such a Gank to Me all The Time,You Poured Coffee over my head,You Tried to Wreck My 'Prome',You Pushed me off of a balcony,But I Didn't Care,I Like you,I Really Do,I Don't Know if this Is Going to Work Jade.. Im Sorry But that's The Truth,Why Didn't you tell me you loved me before? I Would of understood,I Have Strong Feelings for you Jade and the truth is I always Feelings are So Confused Right Now But I Also Want you to know:_

_Jade West,I Love you,_

_Love Tori x_

Oh My Fucking God. Tori Vega Just told me That She Loves me,In a Letter,I Have to write back! Right Now! I Glanced at My Watch. 4 minutes till the bell,That Should be Enough Time I Got My Pen Out Of My Bag,Scrambled around inside it for a piece of paper I Found One Though it was a Bit Ripped and Crumpled but it didn't matter. Wait i was Writing this Letter to the Girl i Loved. Oh Well Tori wouldnt mind. I Started Writing;

_Tori,_

_It's a Joke. I Don't Love you,Im Just messing with your fe-_

I Couldn't write that. That was a Lie,I Had to Tell Tori The Truth. I Kicked The Stall So Hard that The Door Opened and I Had To Lock it again,I Sat Back down on the Toilet seat With a Sigh and I Got my Pen and Paper Put the Paper on my lap,The Pen in my Hand and Just as I Was About to Start Writing, Someone Came in the Bathroom,I Looked under the stall and Saw Who it was.

"Jade? Are You In Here?"

It Was Tori.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Written in Jades Perspective.**

**Sorry if its a bit confusing.**

**Please Review/Favourite/Follow!**

"Vega? What Are You Doing Here?" I Shouted from My Stall.

"We Have Sikowitz Next Period,I Want to stay with you so we can go to class together"

"Why Don't You Text Cat Or Andre,Ask Them to Meet you By Your Locker" I Said this as I Reluctantly unlocked the door and Stormed out of My Stall. I Stood in front of her With My Arms Crossed Waiting for an Answer.

"Because I Don't Have My Phone."

"Why Not Vega?"

"I Lost It."

"Oh That's Cool Then. Looks Like you Have to walk with me" The Bell went just as I said me and We Both Left The Bathroom and Started Walking To Sikowitz Class,Before we walked in the Door I Stopped her and I Asked "Tori,Why Did you Skip Last Period?"

"Because..I-I Wanted to b-be with you" She Stammered as sheTurned the Handle on the door

"Oh That's Nice" I Said Whilst Biting my Lip,I Walked Over and Took My Seat Next To Cat While Tori was sat The Other side of me.

"Hi Jade!" Cat Said Cheerfully as Usaul

"Hey Cat,Want Some Candy?"

"Yay! Candy!"

"Shut Up and I'll give you some Candy at Lunch"

"Okay Jade! Candy! Hehe Yay!"

God That Girl was obsessed with candy. Sikowitz was Late,As Usaul. We Were all Surprised when He Came Through The Window With 2 Coconuts.

"Good Morning Class."

"Umm Sikowitz Why Did you Come Through The Window?" Asked Beck

"What Window?" Sikowitz said with a Smile.

"That Window Behind you,You Just Came Through it and Said Good Morning class" Announced Robbie

"Okay Rob we don't need a life story" Rex Said

"Candy!" Cat Shouted.

"Northridge Girls!" Robbies Stupid Puppet Announced

"I Have a Mole On My Chest" Sinjin The Creep Screamed.

Everyone was Now Shouting and Announcing weird stuff and Sikwitz Just Sat ther watching drinking From A Stupid Fucking Coconut. I Think Me and Tori were Probably The Only Ones Just Sat There Being Normal. That Was when I Decided to Write Tori another Letter:

_Tori,_

_I know this Hard to Take In But_ _have to understand Gonna say this again. Tori Vega,I Love you. I Don't Know Why But I Just Do,I Just Want This To Work,I Don't Care if it doesn't I just want to try Tori. I Promise that I Wont hurt you. I Want You Vega. And I Know that you want me to. See Your Staring at Me Right now,Like you said you can see it in my eyes I Can see it in yours too,Your Beautiful Chocolate Brown Please Stop Staring at me,Its Creeping me out. I Need Someone Like you,I Need You To Help me through Perfect Tori,Your Smile,Your Hair,Your Eyes,Your Fucking Amazing cheekbones and Just You Tori.I've Fallen For you and I've Fallen Hard. I Don't think im Ever Gonna Stop Loving You,Never.I acted like I hated you Because I Was Jealous Of How Perfect You Please Don't Tell anyone About these Letters They Cant Know How I I Dream about you at Night Vegai,And I Wish That I Couldve told you how I felt about you before but I was Scared Tori,I Was Scared That You Would Mock me,Would Tell everybody,Wouldn't Ever Talk to Me again,But You Did and Im Glad I told you now,I Love you Tori,I Love you Tori Vega./_

_Love Jade. xxxxxxxx_

I Put the Letter in My Pocket ready to put in it Vega's Locker Now Everyone was Calm and Was Quiet. Sikowitz Was Talking about Some 'Play' But I Was Not Listening to a word he said. The Bell Went And I Walked Out of Class With Tori,Beck,Cat,Andre,Robbie and His Stupid Puppet. We Headed Out To Lunch and Sat Down at a Table I was Sat in Between Cat and Tori.

I Decided to give tori My Letter now,I Nudged her and Slipped the letter into her hand,My Fingertips Brushed against her hand as I gave it to her and I didn't want to let go but I eventually did,I Saw her put it into her pocket as She Took a Sip Of the Soda That Was Infront of her,Everyone was Making Conversation between themselves Talking about Stuff that I didn't give a shit about. I Had had enough with this shit. I grabbed Vega's Hand and Dragged her inside school With Me.I Walked to The janitors closet and Luckily he wasn't in There.

I Shut the Door Behind me and Leaned against it,Tori Looked at me with That Dumb Look She always Gave people when she was Confused.

"Ehh Jade? Why Did you Bring me here"

"I Don't Know Tori,I Just Don't Know" I Was walking closer to her as I did so. I was about 30cm away.

"I Love you Tori.I Cant Help it.I Just do."

"I Love you To Jade"

Before I could stop myself I pushed her Arms against the wall and Pressed my lips onto hers I Kissed her and Suprisingly she Kissed lips Felt Soft against Mine And I Suddenly Realised What I was Doing. I Pulled Away Breathlessly and She Just Stood There Looking at Me With Dissapointment on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**This Is Written in Jade's Perspective**

**Sorry if its a Bit Confusing**

Fuck it! You Only Live Once!I Pushed her against the wall again and Started kissing her Again,She Kissed Me Back and a Million things Were Running Through My Head,I Mean I Hadnt Even Asked the Girl out,Maybe Me and Her Weren't meant to be But I Don't Care! I Love Her and that's all that Matters!

I Pulled away From Her Once again and This Time She Looked Happier. A lot Happier Actually!

"Tori I-"

"Jade,You're a Really Good Kisser"

"Vega,You are Too,Just Shut up and Don't Speak about this To anyone Ple-"

"I Get It Jade." Her Face Fell as She finished Her Sentence She Rushed out of the Janitors Cupboard before I could say another word.I Fell down against the wall and Sighed,I Sat in there alone for 20 minutes thinking about What I Had Just Done To Tori.I Think I kinda Upset her.I Had 30 Minutes before the bell I had to Find her. I Went to Drop off my books at my locker and as I opened it a piece of paper came Flying out I Grabbed it off of the Ground and Walked Into The Janitors Closet once again To Read it:

_Jade,_

_You Are One Amazing Kisser,I Love You Jade West,I Have For a Long time But I've Only Just Realised it.I Know that Me and You Are Not Meant to be together and That We're Opposites But Oppsosites Attract Right? I Want To Give You A Try,I Mean you May Not Be The Most Kindest Person in the World But I Don't Care,Ive Fallen in Love with you Jade. When You Kissed me Just Now It was Like I Was In Heaven Then You Said That About not telling anyone,Why Do you say that? I Get It. If I say something to anyone it will Just Be As Embarrasing to me as it is to Jade,The one Thing about you That Seduced me was Your Eyes,They Are The Most Prettiest eyes I have ever seen,Wait-You are the Prettiest girl I have ever seen. I Love You im Not Meant to.__**Our Letters,They Don't Mean Anything do they?**_

_Love Tori x_

Those last 8 Words Killed me. Was Tori Taking this as a Joke? I Had to find her and Ask Her everything Whether it took all day or not. I ran around the school looking for her except from one Bathroom I had been in earlier I went in there and Sure enough There was a Stall Locked at the very end. She was Crying?

"Tori,I Know your In There"

"Go Away." She Said Through Tears

"Tori Just Come Out"

"No Go Away I don't want to"

"You Better come out of that Stall before I Kick the fucking Door Open"

"Fine."

She walked out and She Looked Terrible As She came Out,She Had Make up Smudged all Down Her Face, I pulled her Into a Hug. I Didn't ask her what was Wrong because I already was My Fault,She Buried her head into my Shoulder and I Whispered in her ear

"Im Sorry Tori,I Didn't mean it,I Love you"

"I Love you Too Jade,I Mean it was Nothing I Got upset over nothing but im Really Sensitive and It Hurt"

"Tori? What Did you Mean in your Letter When you said Our Letters,They Don't Mean anything do they?"

"That was When I Was Upset" She pulled away from our hug and I grabbed her hands and held them infront of us.

"Oh."

"Jade? W-will you be my girlfriend?"

I Couldn't believe my ears! Did Tori Vega Just asked me To Be her girlfriend!?

"Say that Again"

"Nevermind.."

"No Vega Say it again"

"Jade..W-W-Wil-"

"Just spit it out Tori" My Hands Were still holding hers and as I said That I squeezed hers a little

"Will You Be My Girlfriend"

She Actually Just Asked me To Be Her Girlfriend,Face To Face!

"No Vega. You Didn't have to ask,I Would of said yes anyway!"

"Well that's good then,So We don't have to write letters anymore?"

"Only if you don't want to Vega"

That Was it.I Was in a Realationship With Tori.I Was So Happy! I Just Wanted To Scream Out Loud! But I didn't of Course,I Helped her Wipe Off her Eyes and The Make up that had ran down her face and We Headed to class 5 Minutes before the Bell. I Wanted Everyone To Know that Me and Tori Were Together.I Didn't Care what They Thought at all. I Decided to let them all know the easy way.

I Got Out My Phone and Went on the Slap I Clicked on my Realationship Status and Changed it From Single to In a Realationship It asked me Who With,I Typed in Tori's Name. It Came up with Tori Vega I Clicked on it and It Came up with a Save Or Cancel button I clicked save. Now all she had to do was Accept it.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE:This Chapter Will Be Written From Tori's Perspective

Sorry if its a bit confusing!

This Might be My Last Chapter for a Week As im Going on Holiday So Sorry For any Inconvienience!

Disclaimers Note:i Do Not Own Victorious

Jade West Kissed Me at Lunch Time. I Asked her To Be My Girlfriend and She said Yes! This is The Happiest Day of My Life! Suddenly My Phone went off and It was a Notification on the Slap,I Clicked on it and it said 'Jade West Said She is In a Realationship with you' Underneath there was an Accept and a Decline button,Obviously I Clicked it was Official!

I Was Stood By My Locker Wondering where Jade went Because she suddenly disappeared Suddenly Sinjin Came Round the Corner "Hey Tori"

"Hi Sinjin?"

"So You And Jade? Your Like..Together Now"

"Umm.. Ye-"

"Yeah We Are Weirdo,You Got a Problem with that?" I Looked behing Sinjin and There was Jade Carrying none other than her favourite Pair Of Scissors.

"N-No Jade Its Just,I Didn't Think T-That T-Tori Was Y-Your Typ-Please Don't Hurt Me!"

"One Tori is Definatly my Type and 2 Im Not Gonna Hurt Gonna Cut all your Hair Off."

Jade Stepped Forward and Began Cutting his Hair Off Viciously,He was Screaming and several more students came by to watch,Beck and Andre Pulled jade away From Sinjin but she Elbowed them both in the stomach and Got free,She Began Savagely attacking Sinjin Once again. I Grabbed her and told her to calm down she Stopped cutting sinjins hair But all There was Now On His Head Was a Few bits of hair sticking up here and there.

It Actually Looked So Funny But I Tried not To Laugh,I Was Still Holding Jade And I Found Myself Putting my arms Round her and pulling her into a hug She Hugged me back, And Everyone Ran Off to their Lessons as the bell Just Left Me,Jade and Cat. There was an Awkward Silence For A Few Minutes,I Think Cat Was Figuring things out between me and Jade. She was Staring at Me,Like…Like She Loved me. Then She broke the silence.

"So You two are like,Girlfriend and…. Girlfriend Now?"

"Yeah We Are." I Said it slowly,Jade Was Still hugging me,Her Head Was Buried into My Chest And I Think she was Just taking in All of Todays Events.

"So Tori? Jade? Are you Guys Coming to Maths Or Not?"

Yeah All 3 of us Were in the Same Maths Class We all Sat on desks in the Middle Row,It went Jade then Me Then Cat Then Robbie,He was in Our Class Too.

"No Cat I Think Jade Wants Some Time To Think"

"Kay Kay! See you Guys Later!" With That She Rushed Off To Our Class Without another word.

"Tori,I Want to Go Home. Or Out of This Fucking school For Just One Day." She Said as She Pulled away From Me.

"What? Jade! You cant go home!"

"I Want To and I Will Vega. Now im Either going with or without You Coming or Not?"

"Okay I'll Come Jade."

Did I just say that? I Mean I Had Skipped 2nd Period to be with her But now I was Leaving School for the rest of the afternoon? Oh God she had Really Got to me! I Loved This Girl. I Would actually do anything for her,I Didn't care if she had been a Gank to me all The time I still loved her through all those times Inside I knew she wasn't pure My Eyes She was Perfect and That Was all that mattered. We Walked To Jades Car in didn't say a word And Neither did Was until We Got in her car.

"Tori I-"

"Its Fine Jade,I Understand"She said this Whilst starting her car up and beginning to drive out of Hollywood Arts.

"You Don't Have to come if you don't want to Vega."

"I Want to Jade,I Love you.I Want to Make sure that You'll Be Okay!"

"I'll Be Fine Vega."

"Jade? Why Were you always Such a Gank to me?"

"Like I said Vega Its Because I was Jealous of I also did it To Hide My feelings."

"Oh"

"Im Sorry For all those times Tori"

"Jade..Where are we Going?"

"To That Parking Lot up in the hills that over looks Hollywood."

"Oh Okay"

No one Else Said another Word For the Rest Of the Journey,It took about 20 Minutes to get there and To My surprise when we Got there No One was There. No One at all. Jade Pulled into one of the parking spaces and Got out of The Walked Round To My Side of the Car and Opened My Door For me. She Held her Hand Out expectantly waiting for Me to Take it And I Did She Quickly Closed My Door and She Ran Forcing me to Run After her,There was a Hill Behind the parking lot she Pulled me over it Still Holding my Hand And There Was a Massive Park There. And We Were the only ones in it.

"Guess what Vega?" She Said as She Let go of my Hand.

"What,Jade?"

"Your It!"She Shouted those last words and Ran Off Scrambling onto the Climbing frame With me Running after her she was stood on top of the climbing frame and I stood under it, Watching where her Feet went,There was a Hole In the Climbing frame right where she was Stood if only I could get my finger through it.

Yes I Did it!

"Guess What miss West im not it anymore! You Are! I Ran Off Playfully and Climbed into the Play Castle I Stood inside there quietly ready to shoot off down the slide when she Walked up the steps.

"Come Out Come out where ever you are Vega! I Will Find you!"

She was Close. She started walking away until I Coughed. Me and My Big Mouth! She started climbing up the steps and I pushed myself down the slide and Suprisingly stood at The Bottom was Jade. My Feet hit her Legs and She Came Tumbling down on top of me.

"You Couldn't wait Until We were back in my Car Vega?" She Said this With a Playful Smile.

"No It was an Accide-"

She Stopped Me Mid Sentence By Smashing her Lips against Mine,Her Lips Were Warm And They Felt Good against was Still Laid Ontop of me But I Didn't Care. She was Keeping me Warm After all It was a Cold Foggy Day. We Stayed Like that For a Couple of Minutes,Her Lips Still On Mine,Then She Pulled Of Us Were Breathless. Then She Got Up And Tapped my Foot And Ran Off again.

"Guess Who's It Now Vega!" She Screamed after her without turning round,She Ran To The UnderGround Tunnels and Went through one I Followed her but I didn't know which Tunnel She Went in! Oh Well I Picked One and Crawled Through it to one of the middle Bits Where there were 2 More Tunnels to Pick from I Picked another and crawled through that and another one and another one until I reached the end. And On The Massive interactive spider there she was Sat On the top of it. She Spotted me coming out of the Tunnel and She Jumped off the Spider and Ran To The Basket Swing and There she Stayed,I Slowly Walked over there, Jumped on and laid down next to her.

"I Cant Play This Game Jade,Your Too fast and im too slow Coz you're the best at it Ever!" She said Mocking me in that Southern accent again!

"I Do not talk like that!"

"Of course not Vega! Of course!"

We Were laid on that swing and She Put her Hand On mine and Entwined our fingers together. She Curled Up Next to Me And Was Whispering things into my Ear Like 'Your Beautiful Tori,Don't let anyone tell you different' And 'I Love you Tori' And 'Your Perfect Vega' though I Knew I wasn't Any Of those Things that She Had Said,But I still Smiled When She Said them.

I'd Never seen Jade Like This Before,It was Like..She was Completely Different. And I Definatly did not think that She Would Say those nice things to me. But I Never in a Million years Expected her To Say those 3 Life Changing words To Me. 'I Love you.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE:This Chapter Is Written In Cat's Perspective.**

**You Have To Excuse me as i Havent Quite Got Trina's Character Quite Right So Sorry about that.**

**This is Going to Be The Last Chapter Before i go on Holiday As i Go Tommorow For a Week So i'll Update As Soon as I Come Back! (in A Weeks Time)**

**Disclaimers Note:i Do not Own Victorious Or Its Characters.**

Tori Has..A Girlfriend. And Its Jade West! I Wish I was Tori's Girlfriend. Tori Is So Nice And She Never Hurts Anybody! But Now Jade's Her Girlfriend! When I saw It On The Slap I Felt Like Bursting into Tears! And When They Were Hugging after Jade Cut Off Sinjin's Hair I Felt Like I had Been Stabbed in the Heart. I Don't Think I Will Ever Be able to Face Tori Or Jade Ever again! They didn't Even Come To Maths Class! Or This One! I Don't Know where they are and I Don't Care!

How Come Jade Gets To Go Out with Tor-Hey Look a Smiley Face :) Yay! Wait Back To Business. How Come Jade Gets To Go Out with Tori Even Though She was Always So Mean To Her? I've Never Been Mean To Tori. But One Time My Brother He Got My Phone and He Typed a Text To Tori saying 'I H8 u tori.' Then He Threw my Phone back On My Bed then Tori called me asking why I Hate her! I Knew my Brother Did I Because Mr Longneck Told me. He Saw Him!

Anyway,Jade Has always Been mean to Tori and I Never Have,I Mean Come on,She Tried to Wreck the Prome That Tori had Taken Hours and Hours of her own time to Prepare for. And,She Poured Coffee Over Tori on Her First Day of HollyWood Arts!

One Time My Brother Poured Coffee All Over My Mum And He Got In Serious Trouble. My Mum shouted at Him But he said 'No! It was an Accident! I Promise!' But He did It On Purpose! Mr Longneck Saw Him Do it on Purpose!

I Don't Think Jade and Tori Should Go Out, They're Opposites. Jade's Supposed To Hate Tori and Tori's Supposed To Hate Jade! After Everything Jade Has Done To Her! I Cant Believe Tori Would go Out with her! It makes Me Unhappy :(

Jade And Tori are Naughty People They Skipped 3 classes today! And To Be Honest I Wont be Surprised If they Get Excluded for a Day Or Two For Skipping classes. But Tori Only did it Because Jade Made Her! I Know she Did! Tori Wouldn't Ever Do that Unless Someone Forced her. I Would Never Force Tori To Do Anything she Didn't want to. I Want To Kiss Tori. Oh Did I just say that? Oh Well. So What? I Want to kiss She has Jade To Kiss Her Now. She has Jade To Comfort her when shes Upset.

Before I die There only One Thing I want Tori. Ive Kissed Jade. But that Was an Accident. It wasn't meant to happen. One Time My Brother Kissed His Best Friend But He Did It Because a Mean Boy Pushed My Brother onto his Friend And They Accidently Kissed.

I wish That Tori Wouldn't go Out with Jade But I Guess Theres Nothing I Can Do. And Anyway if Tori Wasn't Going Out With Jade,She Wouldn't Go Out with Me She did Call Me Cute One Time!

Finally! The School Days Over! I Rushed out of My Classroom still thinking about Tori and Jade and I accidently ran into Trina.

"Cat! Watch What Your Doing! Have You Seen Tori? She needs to hurry up before I leave without her"

"Oh Hey Trina! No I haven't seen 's Been with Jade all Day."

" She was With Jade!? Tori Wont Pick up the Phone! Are you sure Jade Hasn't Murdered her Or Something?"

"Im Sure!"

"Cat,Call Jade! I Don't have Her Number!"

"Kay-Kay!" I Quickly Dialed Jades Number and She Answered on the Fourth Ring.

"Cat."

"Hey Jade!"

"What do you want?"

"Trina asked me To Phone you."

"I Should Care About that Because?"

"Because Trina Wants to Know Where Tori is,She's Going to Leave school Without her any minute Now!"

"Well Tell Tori's Freak of a Sister.." In the Background I Heard Tori say That Trina Wasn't a Freak and Jade Say Whatever.

"Tell Her 'Sister' That Tori is Perfectly Fine. And she's With me. I'll drop her home in a bit."

"Kay-Kay!"

I Hung up on Jade and Turned around to face Trina Once again.

"Jade Said That Tori is Perfectly fine and That Jade will Drop her home in a bit"

Trina Sighed and For a Minute Was Silent. Then She Finally said

"She was Meant to come Shopping with me!"

"Ooh I Love Shopping! Especially in the Candy Store! Please Let me Come Trina!"

Trina Sighed Once again and Eventually said

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Trina Walked out to Her car and I Followed Behind her and Got in the Passenger side,Trina Started up the Car and I Remember when we Drove to That Factory To Get Tori Some of That Solvent Stuff,That Was Fun! Trina Turned the Radio on and Five Fingaz to the Face Was On there,We Both Began Singing along Getting Louder And Louder And We Were Laughing at Each Other! It was So Funny! I Havent Had as Much Fun as That With Trina in Ages!

Everyone says that No One likes her But I Do! She's Really Nice! And Funny! And…She was Really I had 3 questions come into my head.

"Trina?"  
"Yes Cat?"

"Can I ask you A Few Questions?"

"Go Ahead"

"Why do people say that No One Likes You?"

"I Don't Know! I Have Plenty Of Friends Like Amy and Lauren and Perrie And Lindsey and…" She Listed Off severel People of which I Knew But Every single one of them Disliked her.

"I Like you Trina." I Said with A Smile.

"You Do?" She Asked

"Yes! We're Friends!"

"I Guess we Are! I Like you Too Cat" She Smiled But not directly at me Though as her Eyes Were Still On The Road.

"Trina My Other Question is,How Did you Get into Hollywood Arts?" I Decided on asking that Question instead of the Other one I was Going to ask,Even Though I already Knew the Answer to This One.

"That's Simple! I Wowed Sikowitz With My Amazing Talent at Singing and Dancing!"

"Oh Right. The Last Question is Do you really care about Tori? I Mean you act like you don't But Do you?"

"Yeah I Care a lot About Tori! If She Gets Hurt By Anybody They Better be Prepared For a Kick Where the Sun Don't Shine and If Someone Breaks Her Heart,I Will And I Mean Will Break Their Face!"

"Awwh! Are we There Yet?"

"Nearly Just round the Corner" Someone Beeped Theyre Horn at her

"SHUT UP! Cant Anybody Learn to be Patient and Drive Properly!?"

Before I could stop myself I said

"One Time My Brother Jumped in my mums Car After she came home from shopping and he started it up and he went rolling down the hill inside the car and at the bottom he fell out and My mums Car Crashed into a tree at the bottom. My Brother Had To Go To The Hospital and my mum got really angry with him But because he had to go to the hospital she was kind"

"That's Nice Cat." She said. As We Pulled into a Parking space infront of The Shopping Mall.

"Whats That Supposed to Mean!?"

"Don't worry!"

"Kay-Kay!"

I Don't Think she even Listened to a Word I Said. No one ever does Except from Tori. Tori is So Nice! Me and Trina Went Round all The Shops that Trina wanted to go into in the Shopping mall Including the Candy Store and I Got A Massive bucket Of Sweets! Yay! Afterwards we went to The Café and Got some Coffee.

Coffee reminds Me Of Jade. Once upon a Time Me and Jade used to Be Best friends And Do Everything Together. She's The Only person at Hollywood arts Who Went to My Middle School. I remember that Every Other Month We Always Went to The Fair on The Pier. We always Had So Much Fun! I Miss How Me and Jade Used To Be. I Miss The Old Jade. The Jade That Had Brown Hair Not Black Hair. The Jade That Hated anything to do with Sharp Things Especially Scissors. The Jade That Was Kind To Everybody.

But Now Jade HAS Black Hair Not Brown,Loves Sharp Things ESPECIALLY Scissors and Now Jade IS Mean to me. I Don't even Think me and her are Best Friends Now She's Going Out with Tori. I Wanted To Go Out with Tori. But she Has Jade.

"Cat?"

"Huh?"

"You Were DayDreaming Again"

"Oh Sorry Trina. What Did you Say?"

"I Said,Would you Like to Go Out again Sometime? Ive Had A lot Of Fun!" Wait Did I Just Hear that right? Trina? Having Fun? With Me?

"I-I Would Like That!" I Said With another Smile

"It's a Date! Only if You Want it to be?"

"W-Wait Trina? Did you Just ask me on a Date?"

"Yes,I Do Like You,You Know?"

"As in Like-Like?"

She Sighed. "Yes Cat."

Trina Vega Just Asked Me On a Date. I Don't Know what To Say.


	8. Chapter 8

**This Is Written in Trina's Perspective**

**Sorry if its a Bit Confusing.**

**I Havent Quite Nailed trinas Character yet so you'll have to excuse me. Sorry! :/**

She Said Yes! I Asked Cat Valentine out on a Date and She Said Yes! Wait,Why Did I ask Her? I Knew She Liked Tori. Yes I Had Caught her Staring at my a Few times Cat Was Just Adorable! She's One of Those people That Nobody Can Hate! I Didn't Know what was Going Through my Mind At The Time. I Was Just Thinking about it and I Just Came out and Said Never Gone on a Date With A Girl Before. Purely Because I Had Never Been Attracted to a Girl before.

Its always Been Boys With Me. Hot Muscular Ones. Not that Any of them had Ever Been into me But When im So Rich and Famous They Will Be! They'll All Want Me then! I Was Always Into Boys So That's Why When I Begun Feeling attracted To Cat I Knew it wasn't Normal. I Mean She was One Of Tori's Stupid Friends. She was Always Round Our Place. Though Come To Think of it I Havent Seen Her in A While.

Come to Think of it Today She Hasn't Been acting like The Normal Cat Valentine That we all Know and Love. Maybe Its Because Tori Is Going out with Jade. Yes My Sister Is Going out With Jade. I Remember all Those Times That Tori Came Home Close To Tears Saying all This Shit that Jade Had Done to Her. I Think Cat's Just Upset that Tori Has a Girlfriend And Its Not Her. I Guess I asked Her on A Date Because I Felt Sorry For Her.

But I Do Like her That Way. My Feelings are So Confused Right Now!

"Trina?" It was Tori. She had Finally Come Home. After me and Cat had Gone Shopping I Dropped her Home The Came Home and Laid on the Couch With A Massive Bowl of Ice Cream waiting For Tori.

"What!? Cant you see im Busy?"

"Doing What? Eating Ice Cream? Its Nearly all Gone!"

"So? Im Still Eating it." With That I Accidentally-on-Purpose Dropped the spoon on the floor and a Massive Splatter of ice cream landed on the carpet.

"Oops?"

"Trina!"

"What!? If you Had Come Shopping with me None of this Wouldn't of Happened!"

"Well Im Sorry I was Otherwise Engaged!"

"But Tori You Promised! I Went with Your Friend Cat Instead. She's Really Nice."

"I Knooww I promised! Maybe Next time? I Promise this Time!"

"No Tori! You Break Promises! How Can I Ever Trust You Again!?" By this Time I was Off the Couch and When I said my Last Sentence I walked Upstairs and went and Sat in my Bedroom Doing Nothing. I Obviously fell asleep as when I woke up it was Morning.

There was a Knock on my Bedroom Door. I Yawned then Sighed Then went to open it. And who other was Stood There

"Trina Look Im Sorry. I Thought that Me,You and Cat Could Go For Milkshakes On Thursday? And Before you ask Mum And Dad

"Yay! I Love Milkshakes!" Cat Was Over Excited Once again.

I Sighed Once again. "Fine. But You Have To Promise This time and You Cant Break it!"

This time It was Tori's Turn to Sigh. "Fine."

"Why Is everyone sighing!?" Trust Cat to ask that.

This time me and Tori Both sighed at the Same Time And I Walked into My Room,She walked Back along the hall way to the living room.

Cat was Still Stood Outside my Door.I Could See Her. I Think She Didn't Know Who To Go With.

"Cat? Why are you Just Stood There?"

"I Didn't know which Way To Go.."

"Oh Go With Tori."

"No Because Then you Would Feel Left Out!"

"Come with Me"

"No Because Then Tori Would feel left out! Life is so Confusing!"

"Cat Calm Down! Go With Mr Longneck!" Yes. She Still Carried that Stupid Giraffe Around Everywhere With her. But it was Kinda Cute!

"But then You And Tori would feel left out"

"We'll be fine Cat!"

"Kay-Kay!"

"Cat,I Think you should tell Tori that you like her."

"Really?" Her Eyes Widened as she stared at me.

"Yes Cat. She Might not feel the same way but its good to let people know how you feel about them."

"Kay-kay!" With That The Red Headed Girl Rushed off down the Hall and Jumped the stairs. I Sat at The Top Watching Her In Awe.

"Tori?"

"Yes Cat?"

"Can We Talk?"

"Sure Cat! What Do You Need?"

"Tori,I-I Like you. I Have Done For a Long time. But Now you Have Jade and Its Going to Be all Awkward. But She Doesn't Love you Tori! She's Using you! Shes always Mean to you! Doesn't that mean anything to you!?"

"Oh,Cat Why Didn't You Tell me Before!? And Im Sorry But I don't Love you,I Have Jade! And Yes She's been Mean But She's Different Now!"

"Because…I Don't Know! And I Know That!"

The next thing I Knew I saw a Blur of Red Run across the Room and Open The Door. She was In Tears.

"Tori! Now Look what You've Done!"

I Ran Down the Stairs and Out Of the House I Saw The Small Red Headed Girl Sat on the Curb Outside Of our House and I Sat Down Next To Her. And Put my Arms Around Her,She Turned around and Buried Her Head in My Chest. I Was Still In My Pyjamas and I Still Needed To Get Ready For School and Do My Make Up But Cat Was More Important.

"Cat,Why Did you Break Down Like That? I Thought you were doing just Fine!"

"I Get Nervous!"

"Oh,Cat! You'll Be Fine! Its Only a Stupid Little Crush!"

"I Guess Your Right"

"See! You'll Get Over it eventually! And Just Remember Plenty of Other People Like You! Like Robbie and Rex and Me."

"Thanks Trina!" Her Face was Now Formed Into a Smile,I Still Held her with One Of My Arms.

I Let go off her and I Asked her if she wanted a lift to school,She Nodded. I Took her inside But before I opened the front door I said

"If Tori Says Anything Just Ignore Her Okay?"

"Kay-Kay!"

I Took her inside and Tori was Sat at The Table. She Stared at Cat as She walked in and I Sat Cat on the Couch Then I Rushed Upstairs before shouting back to Her,

"I'll Be Right Back!"

I didn't have time for a Shower So I Ran To My Bedroom To Get Changed. I Looked in my wardrobe and Picked Out Some Jean Shorts,Some High Heeled Boots and a Pink and White T-Shirt,I Put them on in a Rush Then Grabbbed My Make up And decided to do it in the Car.

I Walked Down The Stairs and On The Couch Cat Was Curled up in a Ball With Mr Longneck in her Arms. She Looked So Cute! I Sat down next to her and she Didn't Look up. Tori was Still Sat at The Table with her Glasses On Reading Something,Every Once in a While She Glanced In Cat's Direction. Then we Had To Leave For School.

Tori Followed us Out to My Car. She Looked Anxious I Got in and So Did Cat.

"What You waiting For Baby Sister? We Havent got all Day."

"I Think I'll Get a Lift With Jade…" She Mumbled that Under Her Breath But I Still Heard Her. Cat Still Hadn't Said a Even One.

"Whatever" I Pulled Out of The Driveway and I Headed In The Direction Of School.

"Cat? Are You Okay?"

She Didn't answer,She Just Sat there Staring ahead at the Road,With Her legs Pulled into her Chest,Her Chin Rested on Her Knees and Her arms Clung To Mr Longneck.

Oh Well. She Would Be Her Normal self in a Few Days. Im Sure Of It. After all It was Only a Little Crush! Well I Think it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Soryy I Havent updated for a While Ive Been very busy! And I Mean Very Busy! **

**Reviews/Favourites Would Be Very Much appreciated!**

**Anyone Got Twitter? Follow Me Nutter_Lumley!**

**Disclaimers Note:i Do Not own Victorious or Its Characters.**

Jade's Pov

I Was About to get in my Car To drive to School When Tori Phoned me.

"What Do you want Vega?"

" Hi Jade.I Need a Lift To school. Could you Give me One?"

I Sighed. "Fine. But Why Cant Your 'Sister' Take you?"

"We're Not Getting on Right now"

I Knew She was Lying. I Could Tell by the tone of her voice. Oh Well I'll ask Her when I get there.

"I'll Be there in 10 Minutes Tops."

I Hung Up on Her and Started My Car And Headed To Tori's House. It Took Me 9 Minutes to get there so I Said about right.

"Get in Vega. And Be Snappy about it."

"Okay.." To My Surprise this time she didn't Dawdle She Jumped in and I Drove off This Time Heading for school.

"So Vega. Whats Happened between you and Your sister?"

"And Cat." She added to my sentence. Cat? Why Cat? Nobody ever Falls Out with Cat,Shes Someone that Nobody Can Hate,Not even me.

"Cat?"

"Umm…Yeah. She Told me Something this Morning and I Kinda Hurt Her feelings then she went out of The House in Tears."

"Wow Tori. You Must of done something Pretty never upset Anybody!"

"I Did Do Something Bad and I Regret it! Now Trina's Turned against Me and I Just Want Cat Back again!" Tori Really Meant it. We were at a traffic light and I looked across at her and she was close to tears.

Something Really Bad Happened this Morning and I Have To Find Out what it was. I Know! Tori's Stupid Sister will Tell me! She Blurts Out Everything! When I get To School im Going to Find Her. And she Is Going to tell me what happened this morning and if she doesn't Her Hair Meets My Scissors.

For the Rest Of The Journey To School Me and Tori Were Silent we didn't say a Word To Each other. We Got To School and I Turned the Cars Engine Off. We Just Sat There in Silence Before I Got out and she Followed. I Started Heading Towards The school When she Said Something That Made Me Stop In My Tracks.

"Jade? Do you Love me?"

"Of course I Do."

"Why Did Cat Say You Didn't?"

"I Don't Know Tori! But I Do Love you!"

"If you do then Prove it."

Then She walked off and Left me Stood there in the Parking Lot By Myself.

Tori's Pov

Maybe Cat Was Right. Maybe Jade was Using Me. Unless that was Just Cat Being well Cat! She Told me She Liked me. My God why Is Life so Confusing! But Yesterday After Noon Jade said All Those Things To Me. They Made Me Feel Good inside. Maybe She Didn't Mean them? But she Told me She Loved Must Mean Something Right?

I do Love Jade. A lot Actually! Today has Been Horrible Though! I Made Cat,Yes Cat Valentine Cry! I Hate Making People Cry! Especially Cat! Cat is Like The Sweetest thing Ever! And I made her Cry! Yes I admit Once upon a Time I Had Feelings For Cat But that Was Ages ago. Since Then I Have Developed Feelings For Jade. Even though she's always been such a Bitch to me,but she always came to me in a problem. Maybe She Did Love me. Was I Being Stupid?

Maybe I was,But 5 Minutes ago I Left there alone in the parking lot all by she Loved me,She had To Prove it. Of course she Loved me! She Told me Yesterday In Her Letters,Yesterday Afternoon,Last Night. I Was Being Stupid!

Also My Own Sister Has Turned against Me For Upsetting Cat! Yes Trina Has Turned Against me! We were all going to go out for milkshakes on Thursday and then within a Matter of Minutes I Have Cat Telling me She Likes Me Then running out of the door Crying,Then Trina Running after Her (Never thought I'd see the day Trina Run after Someone),Then Cat Sat on the Couch Not saying a Word To Me waiting for Trina,Then Trina Turned against me Basically so I didn't get a lift with her and Cat though now I wish I had And then This Stuff with Jade would Never of Happened.

I Walked into the School trying to put on a Smile But someone I Couldn't. I Went Up To My Locker and Opened it Dumping in a Pile of Books From My Bag.i Noticed that I Had a Constant Frown On My Face But I Didn't Care. I Felt someone tap on my shoulder from Behind,It was Beck.

"Someone's Not Happy,Come on! Tell Uncle Beck Whats Wrong?" His Cheery Voice Made me want to Puke But I decided to tell him what Was Wrong anyway.

"It's a Long Story"

"Tell Me Tori. I've Got all Day."

I Sighed Then I Began To Tell him I Told Him Everything. To What Happened with Cat To Trina Turning on Me,To The Stuff with Jade.

"Wait-So Let me Get this Straight,Cat Told you She Liked you,Then You Shouted at Her then She Ran Out of Your House in Tears?"

"Yeah"

"Then Trina Ran After her And She basically turned against you in the next half an Hour?"

"Yeah"

"And Then You Asked Jade To Prove that She Loves You?"

"Yeah That's All of it! I Feel Terrible!"  
"Well Don' Don't ask Jade To Prove she Loves You Tori,If she Told you she loved You Once or Twice or a Few Times She Means It!"

"Oh Okay Thanks Beck"

As I said My Last Words,Jade Came Through The Doors into School. I Went over to Her and Without saying anything I Put my Arms Round her and I Whispered in her Ear 5 Words "Im Sorry. I Love you" Then I Walked away.

Cats Pov

I Cried This Morning. It was all Tori's Fault! I Am Never speaking to Her again! She Shouted at Me! I Just Feel Like ive been Killed. I Ran out of her House and Trina Ran After Me. Why? Tori's Her Sister,I Was Just One Of Trina's She Really Like Me? I Mean She had Asked me on a Date But was She Being serious?

I Thought about Everything on the way To School,Me Nor Trina said Anything. Then When we were supposed to turn Left at The Turning she Turned Right and I Said That To Her then she said She Knew Where she was Going. We should be at School Right now and I Had No Idea Where we Were Going.

"Trina…Where are we Going?"

"Just a Place."

"Oh Where is This Place"

"Oh You Know…It Over Looks Hollywood"

"The Parking Lot That Over Looks it! Yay!"

"Yes!"

"Why? Are we Going there Trina?"

"Its Where I used to Go Whenever me and Tori had Bad Arguments,Just looking at all of Hollywood Cheered Me Up! One Day I Know that Im Going to be Out There On One Of The Big Stages Doing the Things I Love most!"

I let out a little laugh as she said that, Everyone Knows That Trina Isnt Particularly Talented, But she Was Actually a Nice Person.

"I Know it will Cheer you Up Too Cat,I Know You!"

"What's That Supposed To Mean!?"

"Im Just Saying that I Know you! And it will Cheer you up I Promise!"

I Was Silent For The Rest Of The Journey Just Quietly Listening To The Radio. Mr Longneck Whispered in my Ear That Trina Was a Nice Person When she wanted to Be and I Said I Know.

We Pulled into The Parking lot Looking Over Hollywood and We Just Sat There For a Minute Until Trina Got Out and I Did was a Big Hill Behind the Car,Mr Longneck Said it Looked Scary and I Agreed with him. Trina Grabbed my Hand And Pulled us Up The Hill. And There infront of Us Was a Big Park!Yay!Mend Trina Ran Down The Hill We Both Headed for The Basket Swing! I Love Basket Swings!

One Time My Brother went On a Basket Swing and He was Swinging Really High because I pushed him that High. One second he was in the Middle of it then He Was at The Edge Then He jumped off of it. My Mother Blamed me and I said It wasn't my fault and That He Jumped off But She Didn't Believe me. She sent me To My bedroom For 2 Hours!

I Had Mr Longneck in One Hand and Trina's Hand In The Other. I Felt Awkward But then I Gently Let Go Of Her Hand and Jumped on the Swing And I Sat There waiting for her To Push Me.

"Push Me!"

"I Don't Have The Effort Push Yourself!"

"Please Trina!?"

"Fine."

She Pushed The Swing and With Every Push I Soared Higher and Higher,I Felt Like I was Flying! I Felt Like a Flying Unicorn! Hehe Yay! I Love Unicorns!

Trina Stood Waiting for The Swing To Stop and After about 10 Minutes it Gradually Slowed Down,I Laid Down On The Swing Looking up at The Sky and At The Clouds.

I Couldn't Stop Thinking about Tori But Trina was Right! This Did Cheer Me Up! I Looked at The Poles of The Swing Next to Me and In a Heart I briefly Saw The Words '_Jade Loves Tori Forever' _But I Didn't Care.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Soon I've Been thinking I'll Write another Story,But i Dont Know Who! Another Jori one,a Cade one,a Cori one or a Catrina One? Review/Tweet me Nutter_Lumley and Let me Know?**

**Just Wondering but do any of you Guys Ship Trina and Jade? I Do Kinda But Not as Much as Jori Cade Cori and Catrina.**

**This Chapter is Inspired by another Fanfic i've Recently Read,Its Different But its Still a Night out Review and Tell me what You Think?**

**You'll all Still Have to excuse me,I Still havent quite nailed Trina's Character yet. :/**

Trina's Pov

Things are so… Awkward,I Havent spoke to Tori since Yesterday When she upset Cat and I Just Feel Terrible!

Tori is My Baby Sister and im Supposed to be on her Side But I Like Cat. I Want to be with her. Anyway Jade's At Our House Right Now and She and Tori are Sat on one Couch while im sprawled on the other.

One of my legs dangling off onto the floor and one of my Arms hanging off the back of the Couch. Jade and Tori Made conversation between themselves,Talking about School and some other Shit like that and then They started kissing right infront Of !

"Uhh..Hello? Superstar here. Don't want to See sexual Scenes Get a room if you want to do that Stuff! Yuck!"

They Pulled away from eachother and Tori just Glared at me and I Returned the Look straight back at Her. Jade Just sat there Awkwardly Looking back and Forth between both of us Until Tori Spoke.

"Trina,For Once in your Life will you please Just Shut up!"

"Make me!

Tori got up off of the couch she was Sharing with Jade and stormed over to my Couch. She Pulled me off of the couch and Threw me on the floor. She Then Jumped on me and Her knees Either side of me so I couldn't break free. She Started pulling my hair,I Kicked her several times but she Hardened her grip and pulled my hair even Harder,She Still wouldn't Budge! It was Beginning to Hurt!

"Tori! Get Off of me!"

"Well..Isnt this Entertaining."

Tori Stopped Pulling my Hair. I Glanced Round and Saw Jade Stood Staring at both of Realeased her hands from My Hair and Stood Up. I Still laid there But I propped myself up with my elbows. Eventually I Stood up brushing Myself Off.

"Thank you! Now Please Go get a Room!"

"Trina. Tori's Right. Just Shut The Fuck up."

"Jade. Stop! Tori was clinging to The Goth Girls arm,Trying to Make her Stop winding me up,I Knew she was Just Sticking up for Tori But it was Gross. My Dignified Eyes are Not Meant to see that kind of Stuff!

"Oh,You Want to Make Me Shut up too?"

"Bring It." Jade Stepped Closer to me as She Said those words. She was Glaring Deeply into my eyes.

"Jade! Trina! Stop Now! Please! Tori was Begging Once again.

Jade Stepped away.

"Your Lucky Vega." That's What She always Called Tori,Now She was Calling me it too? Great.

"Fuck off,West"

"You Wanna Make me?"

She was Still Glaring at me and as She said that She Took a step towards Me Once Again. By Now Tori Had Given up and was Sat on the Couch she Once Shared with Jade,With her head in her Hands.

"No."

"Didn't think Fuck off Back To Your Room Vega."

"Don't Call Me That!"

"Fine,I Wont. Trina."

"Shut the Fuck up. Jade."

I Still Went up to My was a Year Younger than Me but I was Still scared of Was.I Knew she Wouldn't actually Do anything To Me,Tori Wouldn't let her,I Mean Me and My Sister Might Not be in eachothers Good Books Right now but that Doesn't Mean We Wont stick up For Eachother!

Even to People Like Jade.

Jade's Pov

Fucking Freak of a Sister Tori has is a Fucking Bitch.I Find it interesting how She Sticks Up For Pretty Funny actually.I Still Don't Know what Happened Yesterday Morning but I don't Give a Fuck anymore To Be Honest. AnywayAll Of Us;Me,Tori,Robbie,Cat,Beck,Andre,Kristie (Andre's Date) and Trina (Unfortunately) Are all Going to Nozu's Friday. We All Arranged it Only Going For Tori's arranged to come. Everyone except Trina. Trina Wasn't Meant to Come But Tori's Parents Said She Had To.

Things are Still a Little Bit Awkward Between me and Though we Broke up Over 6 Months I counted But Don't Really Speak But We're Friends.

-Friday Night-

I Wandered out Of My House and Hopped in my Car.I Headed To Pick Up Cat,Then Robbie and His Stupid Puppet,Then Tori and Enough I had Picked Everyone up and We Headed To Nozu's.

Conversation was All round in the Car But I concentrated on the Road.

Eventually We Arrived and I Parked my Jumped Out and Thanked me.

"Just Remember im Not your Fucking Taxi"

"Kay-kay!" Cat Shouted

"We Know" Robbie Mumbled

"Whatever." Trina Rolled Her Eyes and Walked Towards the Building infront of was Soon Followed By Cat And Robbie,Cat Was in step With Trina as They walked She was Speaking about something her brother had Done again.

They Soon Dissapeared into the Building stood Before Us,Leaving Just Me and Tori Stood There.

"You Coming or What Vega?" I Gave her a Small Smile as I held out my Hand Towards her.

In a Matter Of Seconds I felt Her warm hand in mine and We Trekked across The Car Park Towards The We Did so I remembered When Sikowitz Set me and Tori up on a 'Playdate' Here So We Could Get Into our Sang together that Night. It Felt Good, Really Good Actually.

We Got Inside And Everyone and Everyone was Stood around doing Things or Sat Down Eating or was Dancing To The was Chatting up and Cat Just Stood there Awkwardly Talking to eachother and Andre was Stood Speaking to His Date.

I Looked Down and Noticed that Tori still Had Hold of my I Didn't Let Go.I Didn't Pull away From Her.I Let her Hold it.

I Did Nothing all Night.I Sat There Watching people do Karaoke With Tori By my Side most of The Time but every once in a while She Left to speak to Cat and Robbie But she Always Returned. I Sorta Wished I never came.I Only came Because Tori was Coming.

The Night was Getting Worse and worse. People (Mostly Boys) Kept coming over to me and saying hi but I kept Threatening to attack them with my scissors and they Soon walked off with worried looks on their Now Tori was Stood In the Corner with Andre,His Date hadn't gone well and she Had Left.I Was Sat by myself at The Bar until I saw Something that Made Me Freeze.

Trina Kissed Fucking Trina _Had_ Drunk a lot but not that Much! Maybe She Liked Cat? It Could Be Possible! I Was Staring at Trina as She Grabbed Cat's Hands and Clasped in hers as she Lead her to the dance floor,Cat Had a big Smile on her Face So Maybe She Liked Trina Too?

They Danced together,Their Bodies Close as They Danced To the Track that Shook The .They Looked so…Into Eachother,Their Hands were Still Together as they Danced is the First Time Cat has Smiled So Big Since Last Week! At Least Someones Having a Good Time.

I Watched Them Together as Cat's Smile Grew Bigger and Bigger by the Second And Anyone in the Room Could Probably see that they Liked Eachother.A lot Actually. I Sat watching them For about 5 more Minutes,Twisting the Straw in my Drink until I Felt a Light Tap on my Shoulder. I Spun Round and Tori Stood Facing Me with a Soft Smile on her Had Been watching Her Sister and Cat also but I don't think she Noticed How Much they Liked Eachother.

"Your Sister Likes Her You Know."

"Huh?"

"Your Likes Her."

"Trina?" She Paused. "Likes Who?" Her Face Looked Surprised.

"Cat."

" What!?"

"Yep. Its True And Cat likes her Too"

"Ho-How do you Know this?"

"Just Watch them Together"

We Sat There in silence Watching The Red head and The Older Vega. They Still Held Hands and They Both had Large smiles on their Faces As their Bodies,Still Close Together, Swayed to the Music.

"Yeah..They Definatly Like each other"

Tori's Voice broke the Silence that We had Sat in for About 5 Minutes or So,

"Told you"

"I Guess you Did"

"I'll Be right Back."

I Hopped down from my Seat at the Bar and Staggered over to Where Trina and Cat Where Dancing,I Stood there with My Arms Crossed until Trina Noticed me.

"Trina,A Word?"

She Sighed Then Eventually agreed,She Didn't seem too Happy to be Brought away From what she was Doing But she Agreed problem not mine. She Turned to Face Cat Who Now had a Frown on her Face

"I'll Be right Back." Trina followed me over to the Corner Where we sat down.

I Noticed that Tori was Watching me Carefully From the Bar,Biting Her Bottom Lip.I Turned To Face Trina and Found her Staring across the room At Cat and Cat Staring Back at her.

"Hey!Listen!"

Her head Jolted to Face Me and I started to Speak

"Look Trina. I Know you Like Cat and Cat Likea You So Just Ask Her Out already! Its Fucking Pissing me Off you Just Stood there like you Don't Like each other when you obviously do! But shes my Best Friend,You Break Her Heart,My Scissors Meet Your Face."

She Looked at Me with That Dumb Look That Tori always Gave me.

"Y-You Really Think so?"

"Yes Trina. Now Get Your Fucking ass Over There and Ask Her Right Fucking Now!"

She jumped off Of Her Seat and Waltzed over to where Cat was Standing,I Followed her,Stood a Few Centimeters behind,I Only noticed that Tori had Joined Me When I Felt her Hand Lightly Brush against My Arm.

Tori's Pov

"Cat..I Really Like You Okay?"

The Small Read Head Blushed a Little as My Sister Said that.

"I Really Like you too Trina" Cat Had a Little Smile on her Face and She Just Looked So Freaking adorable! I Have to speak to her and Say That Im Sorry About the Other Jade butted in Trina and Cat's Conversation.I Was about to stop her But then I Found out why She Butted in.

"Look Cat-What Trina is Trying to say is That She Loves You,A lot actually and That She wants You To Be Her Girlfriend"

Cat Stared at Jade With her mouth in a Little 'o'. Her Look Then Glanced over to Trina But She Had a Small Smile on her Face now And That Smile was Directed Directly at My Sister. Cat Said in a Small Voice,

"Is This True?"

My Sister was Stood There Still Looking at Jade Like she wanted To Kill Her but She Would Thank her For Saying something To Cat Later On.

"No…Yes..Maybe!"

"Its True." I Had To Say Something! Trina can Be Ultra Shy when it Comes to Asking People Out!

"Trina! Of Course I will!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Trina Stood There With her mouth in an large O For a Moment Then She Smiled. Cat Then Took My Sisters Hand and They Began Dancing Together Once Both Looked So Happy! Then Suddnely I Remembered Something important! I Still Needed To Speak To Cat!

I Turned To Jade and Smiled at her.

She Smiled back at Me Then She Pulled me in for a Kiss,She Kissed Me With Passion and I Felt Amazing Inside! Shes My Jade Now!

I Pulled away From her And She grinned at me and I Smiled Back at Her.

"I'll be Right Back."

"Okay"

I Wandered Over to where Cat and Trina Were Dancing and I Stood beside them then I spoke.

"Im So Sorry About this But..Cat Can We Talk?"

The Girl Looked Back and Forth Between me and Trina Before sighing,Letting Go Of My Sisters hand And Following me To Where Jade and Trina Had Been a Few Minutes Before.

She Sat Opposite me While we Sat In The Corner With her Eyes Wide Staring at Me,Expectantly,Waiting for me To Say Something.I Bit My Lip For a Minute Before I Blurted out

"Look Cat Im So Sorry About the Other Day!" She Looked at me For a Minute Before a Small Smile Came on her Face

"Its Fine Tori!

"No Its Not Cat! I Made You Cry!"

"Tori,I Understand! My Feelings Were a Mess,It was only a Little Crush and I Didn't Mean to Say that To You! But then if I Didn't I wouldn't of Got Trina!" She Smiled That Friendly Smile She Always Used to give to Me when I First Started at Hollywood Arts.

"I Guess Not! But I Didn't Mean to Shout at You!"

By Now The Adorable Girl Sat Across From Me Kept on Giving Looks Across The Room To Trina. Longing Looks Like She wanted To Be With her Again.I Decided To Let her Be.

"So..Are We Friends Again?"

"Yay! Me and Tori are Friends Again!"

She Jumped Up Off of her Seat and Gave me a Hug Before Running of Back To Trina. She Hugged Her Before they Started Dancing Once Again. I Stood up and Looked across at Jade Meeting Her Warm Gaze and Smile,I Skipped across the Room Towards where she was Sat and Kissed her on the Cheek before sitting Down on the Stool Next to Her.

Me And Jade once again Sat at the Bar Watching Robbie and Rex Chat up Girls and Failing,Andre Speaking to Beck,Trina and Cat Dancing Together, and People I Felt warm Lips Push against Mine. They Were Jades.

I Kissed Her Back Like my Life Depended on it,I Didn't Care Where we Were,I Felt Like a Million Fireworks Were Going off inside of My Head Then in a Matter of Minutes She Pulled away From Me. She Whispered in my Ear To Follow I Could Realise where She was Going,She walked Towards The leaving She Turned Back to Face Me,She Looked Me in the Eyes With her Own Beautiful Green ones Then She walked out of the Door.

I Rushed after Her Pushing Past Robbie as I Went.


	11. Chapter 11

**Its Nearing an End Guys! Only One More Chapter To Go! There was Going to Be More But i thought up a New Idea and I Think it Would Be Better! i'll Post The Next Chapter in a Couple of Days Then i'll Post The First Chapter of the New Story! Reviews Would Be Much Appreciated! :)**

**Disclaimers Note:i Do Not Own Victorious Or Its Characters,That Is all Down To The Amazing Dan Schneider and His Team! However i do Own Adam and Kristie!**

Cats Pov

Jade Just Walked Out and Tori Ran After Her! I Don't Know Why! Im So Worried! I Was Just Dancing with Trina and I saw Jade walk out and Tori Rush across the Room and Follow Her. Maybe they Were Going somewhere. Im Going to See if I can Find Them! See what Happened!

"Trina im Sorry I Gotta Go!"

"Oh..I'll Come With you?"

"No Its Okay! I'll Be Back in a Minute"

My Hands Fell From Hers as We Stopped Dancing Once again. I Walked Away From her and Headed Out Of the Door.

I Walked out and I Wish I Didn't see what I Did. Jade Had Tori Pinned Up Against Her Car and She was Kissing Her,I Mean its Romantic But it made me Feel Sick. But Still I Guess that One Day Trina Might Be Doing that To Me and Then I Wont Care!

"Ahem"

They Pulled away From eachother and both Turned around and Stared at Me Like I Killed Someone.

"I Havent Killed Anyone Have I!?"

They Both Sighed. Jade took her Hands off of Tori's Shoulders and Turned To Face Me Again.

"No Cat. Now Go Away Before I Cut your Hair with My Scissors again."

I Looked at Her Would Never do that To Me Again Would She!? Last Time it was only Because I Did Something To Her Eyebrows!

"Jade..Just Tell her To Excuse us For a 't Be So Mean!"

"Be Quiet Tori"

Tori Looked Kinda Hurt But she Did Be Quiet.

"Jadeeyyyy! Why Did you walk Out Like That!? Why Did Tori Run After You!? Teell Mee!"

" Go Back To Doing Nice Little Things With Trina!"

"No Jadey! Im Not Leaving Until You Tell me!"

"We Only wanted To Be alone Together!"

Tori Stood There Being Quiet,Then I Guessed That She Thought it was Time She Left us To Talk walked Back inside of Nozu's And Left us To Speak

"I Miss How We Used To Be Jadeyy.."

"Me Too Too."

I Gave her a Hug and For the First Time since We Were Younger She Hugged Me Pulled Away while saying her Next Words.

"How about You Go Get Tori and Trina And We Go?"

"Kay-Kay!"

"Maybe You and Trina can Fool around in the Back Seat"

She Winked at me with a Playful smile on her face But I Still Blushed Bright Red. When I stopped blushing I Ran inside and Soon Found Trina,I Grabbed her Hand and pulled her away From The Dance Floor.

"Trina,Where's Tori?"

"I Don't Know,I Saw her Come in By Herself But I Didn't See Where She Went.

"Oh Kay-Kay! Maybe She's With Beck Or Andre!"

"Maybe she Is I'll Go See if She's With Andre,You Go See if She's With Beck!"

"Kay-Kay!"

I Ran off in The Direction of Where Beck Was Stood Earlier,And For Most Of The Night,I Saw Him in the Middle of a Whole Bunch Of Girls But it Shouldn't Be Hard to get his Attention.

"Hi Beck!"

"Hey Kitty Cat!"

"Have you seen Tori?"

"Nope! Havent Seen Her!"

"Oh,Not at All?"

"Nope! Do you Know why Robbie Ran Off Screaming Earlier?"

"Robbie? Ran Off Screaming?"

"Yep! I Saw Him Run Off in the Direction of The Bathroom minus Rex Screaming Something about These Boys and Rex."

"I Expect that those Horrible Boys Took Him Again!"

"Maybe! Do you want me To Help you find Tori?"

"Yes Please!"

With That Beck Pushed Through the Bunch Of Girls that Were Surrounding Him and We Crossed the Room,Heading Towards The Spot where Trina and Andre Were Looked Amazing Under the Light,Its Hard to Think That Just a Few Days ago I Fell Hard For her and a Few Days Before that I Liked Tori Instead.

"Found Her?" Beck's Voice Made me Jump out Of My Trance.

"Nope!" Andre Looked Worried.

"Where is she? She Cant Have Gone Too Far! Trina Sounded Worried.

"I Saw Her Come in here! I Did! I Did! I Was Outside with Jade and Tori and Then She walked in here!" I Was Worried.

We All Stood There Thinking about where She Could Be when Suddenly our Thoughts Were Interuppted.

"Excuse Me?" We all Turned To Face the Strange Boy Stood Before Us. He had Brown Spiky Hair and Black Pretend Glasses,No Lenses,on His Nose.

"Are You Looking For Some Girl Names Tori with Dark Eyes and Brown Ha-"

"Yes!" We all Shouted this at the Same Time Not Letting Him Finish His Sentence and he Took a Step Back Looking a Little Bit afraid.

"Oh..Um..She's Over There With This Goth Girl Dressed in all Black? They Were Looking For Someone Called Cat and Someone else Called Trina?"

"Im Trina!"

"Im Cat! And That's Jade! Yay! We Found Tori!"

I Found Myself Saying this With a Smile On My Face. Beck Andre and Trina Were Also Smiling Now! We Rushed over To Where the Boy Had Said Jade and Tori Were and Beck Turned Back around To Thank The Boy Who We Later On Found out his Name's Adam.

We all Stopped when We Saw them. We Stood in a Small Line just Stood There.

They Were Sat at a Table. They Were in some Deep Discussion,Jade was Biting Her Bottom Lip While Tori Told Her Something. Something Important im Guessing.

The Others Started To Walk away but I Stood There. Still Watching What Jade and Tori Were Doing.

Trina Walked Back to Me and Gently Took Hold of My Hand in Hers,Trying To Pull Me away from Them But I Wouldn't Let Her,She Turned Me around To Face Her and She Looked at me With Worry in her Eyes. The Same Worry She Looked at Me With Outside on the Curb That Day That Tori Shouted at me and I Face Soon Turned into a Small Frown and So Had Trina's.

I Tried To Turn back Around and Look at them But Trina Wouldn't Let me. She Wouldnt Let go Of Me. She said that they Maybe Needed to Talk about Some important Things. Finally I Got Free of her Grip and I Glanced at Jade and Tori with Worry on my Face, Soon Enough My Eyes Fixed On Jade I Was Watching Her Facial Caught my Eyes and Gave Me that Glare She Gave People She Hated. She Didn't Hate me Though! I was Her Best Friend!

She Made Sure She Caught My Eye Then She Leaned Over and Kissed Tori For what Seemed Like Hours and Hours and Hours,Even though it was Only For Several Minutes.I Shouldn't of Cared But For Some Reason I it was Because Of that Glare She Gave it was The Fact that she Caught my eye Before She Kissed Her.

I Could Feel Trina's Arms Around Me. I Felt Save In Her Arms. I Love her and That's all that Matters Now. All that Matters.

Jade's Pov.

I Found Out what Happened The Other Best Friend Had Told My Girlfriend That She Had Liked . Why Didn't Anybody Tell me!? Tori Only Told me Because I Forced her to Do it. It was Fucking Driving my Crazy thinking about it. But It Doesn't Matter Have to Keep Calm. Calm Jade. Calm.

Cat Liked Used to Like Likes Me.I Like Tori. Cat Likes Trina. Trina Likes Cat. There We Go! Happy Ending For Everybody! Yay. Stop Thinking about it Now For Fucks Sake!

I Have To Drop everyone off Now. Tori and Trina First Then Cat Then Myself. We all Sat in the Car in silence for the First Few Minutes. Trina Sat in the Back With her Arm Round Cat While Cat Laid with her Head on Trina's Shoulder,Asleep? Maybe. And Tori sat Beside me in the Front Staring out Of The Window as I Drove. No One Spoke Until We Passed the Late Night Candy Store.

Cat Sat Up (She wasn't Asleep) And Shouted

"Candy! Jade! Stop For Candy!"

"No."

"Please!?"

Next to Me Tori Sighed.  
"Just Stop at The Fucking Candy Store."

Trina Butted In. I Didn't have a Choice. I Turned around and Pulled into a Parking Space in the Parking lot. Before the Car had Even Stopped Cat Jumped out Saying "Candy! Candy! Candy!" Closely Followed Behind by a Tired Looking Trina.

Me And Tori Were Left in the Car alone Together again. I Just stared at her.

"So.. What are you doing Tommorow?" She turned around to face me.

"I've Gotta go with Trina To The dentist but apart from that Nothing. Why?"

"Im Taking you Out. To The beach." I Smiled at her a Little and she Smiled Back.

"Your Supposed to ask Me!" She Said it playfully but I decided to go along with it.

"Fine. Miss Vega. Will you come out with Me Tomorrow Afternoon?"

"Miss West,I Would be Honoured!" She leaned over and Kissed me on the Cheek and I Just Smiled.

I Smiled Because Tori is Mine. And im Tori's.


	12. Chapter 12

**This Chapter Is the Last! But dont worry! I Have another Story On The way But it might Take a While to upload!**

**This Chapter isnt that Long but i thought as its the last Chapter it shouldnt be too Long so sorry if it doesnt tickle your fancy.**

**The New story Shall be called How time Flys so in about a Weeks Time Search for it? :)**

**Disclaimers Note:I Do not own Victorious Or its Characters.**

Tori's Pov

I Went out With Jade This Afternoon! And it was So fun! We went to the Beach!

We walked along the Rocks near the cliff and She pushed me in the sea! It was Freezing! So then I Grabbed her Leg and Pulled her in with me. She screamed like a little girl! I Halued myself back up onto the rocks and Sat their Laughing As she Pulled herself onto the Rock beside me. She Scowled at me as She Stood their with Her Arms Crossed but I Just Laughed even Harder.

I want to do that again With her Because it was Just…The funniest thing ever! Just More memories I Guess. Now im Laid in my bed with Jade's Arms Held tightly around me,Like she never wants to let go.I Don't want her to let go we both know that she'll have to!

At Some point I think I fell asleep because when I woke up it was Morning. And Jade wasn't in my bed. I Got Up And Decided to go to my bathroom. I Opened the door and Walked in when I realised someone was in the shower.

It was Jade.

She poked her head round the curtain and stared at me,I didn't know what to say or do.

"Umm…Hi."

"Tori..Im Taking a Shower."

"Sorry..I just needed the Bathroom."

"Go use the other one."

"Sorry"

I Walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. I scurried down to the other Bathroom and Went in. I Hopped in the shower and Washed myself quickly and Hurried back to my room to get dressed. Jade was Still in the Other Bathroom,Still in the shower.

I Wandered down the stairs and sat on the couch waiting for Jade. My Parents had Left for work already and Trina was Still At Cat's House. She went their Last Night With her.I Was sat there for abut 5 Minutes before Jade Came Waltzing down the stairs,Kissed me on the Cheek And Sat beside me with her arm round me.

"So then Tori,What We gonna Do Today?"

"I Don't Know,Maybe we Could…Watch Some Movies?"

"Sounds like fun." Jade Smiled then Stood up and Went over to the dvd Cabinet in the corner. I Followed Her Slowly.

When I reached her she was Slowly running her fingerup and down the Dvd's Looking for an Interesting one. I Knew we had the Scissoring but I was Just Praying she wouldn't pick Time Trina made me watch That I didn't even make it past the ten minute spot.

I watched her Finger and then it stopped. I didn't see what it stopped on but she pulled it out and Then Handed it to me. It _Was_ The Scissoring. Oh No.

"I-I Don't like that Film."

"We're Gonna Watch it anyway."

I Then put the dvd in the Dvd Player and it Began To Play . We sat on the Sofa Watching it.

Most of the Film I Had my Head Buried in Jades chest. Every time I Did So She lightly Chuckled and Gently Rubbed my My Surprise She Didn't Jump at all Through the Movie. Not Once. She Must of Watched it enough times To Know what was Coming Maybe.

Anyway We Watched Movies All Day Long till My Parents And Trina Came Home then We Went To The Park. It was Dark. We Walked along the path Through the park hand in hand and Reached the Playground.

"I'll Race you!" I Let go of Jade's Hand and Ran to the Swing set With Her Running directly after me.

She Caught up With me and Put her arms Round my waist, She span me round so I was behind her, Gently pulled her arms away from me,Ran in front of me and Dived onto the First Swing. She Laughed when she saw Me Coming and as I sat on the other swing I was in fits of laughter too.

I Began Swinging on the Swing and She did also, We Swung high in the night Sky, Reaching up for the stars, Imagining we touched them every time. Soon enough we Both Slowed down and Got off. Falling down on the Grass beside the Swings, To Look back up at the night sky.

We Laid there for about 10 Minutes Saying nothing Suddenly I Felt her arms Wrap around me.

"Tori?" Her Voice Startled me But I smiled.

"Yes Jade?"

"I Love you."

"I Love you too."

And I Really Did.


End file.
